vcdiseasesfandomcom-20200213-history
Sunburn
What is Sunburn? A sunburn is a red irritated rash on the skin that is caused by the sun's UVA and UVB rays. These are two rays that reach the Earth's surface. When sitting outside on a hot day for too long, the skin is exposed to these rays, which causes a sunburn. The burn will be red and irritating, and if it is severe, and there is sun damage, this can possibly lead to skin cancer. A sunburn is a red inflammation or even blistering or peeling of the skin from overexposure to sunlight. How does Sunburn Affect the Integumentary System? Sunburn effects the Integumentary system, as skin is part of this system. The skin is being exposed to the sun's UV rays and this is what causes sunburn. Sunburn only affects the integumentary system, so sunburn is a certain type of infection that can only affect this system. The sunburn affects the integumentary system because it causes inflammation of the skin and this infection only affects the skin. Signs and Symptoms Some of the signs of sunburn is the skin will be red and irritating, and if severe enough can often cause people to feel nausea or sick. After someone has had sunburn for a few days, the person may feel the need to itch to shed the skin of the affected sun burnt skin cells. Sunburn can often cause blistering in the affected area, as well as warmth in the affected area. When you get a sunburn it gets red and hurts a lot. Also in severe cases, you could start to swell and develop blisters. Diagnosis Sunburn is not really diagnosed as many people can tell if they have it or not. If the sunburn is sever, people are able to go to a doctor to have them to take a look at it. The doctor can give an exam and talk about what types of sunburns you have had in the past. Phototesting can also be conducted to see how much UV light produce a reaction. When determining if you have a severe sunburn, your doctor will ask you about your symptoms, how much sunlight you were exposed to, and your sunburn history. If you have a mild sunburn, you will be able to notice it right away as your skin will turn red and you will be in some pain. Treatment Two ways that sunburn can be treated is by firstly, applying cold compression to the affected area or taking a cool bath. This will help soothe the sunburn but will not fully heal it. Another way is by applying menthol, camphor, or aloe, creams or gels. This will help soothe it, as well as heal it. Refrigerating the cream or gel will help make the soothing feel a lot better. To treat a sunburn you could put a cold damp towel on your skin, use moisturizer containing aloe vera, drink a lot of water, and leave the blisters alone. http://www.webmd.com/skin-problems-and-treatments/guide/sunburn Category:Integumentary System